Epilepsia
by Severus's Lady
Summary: Soñar no me costaba nada, pero yo tengo una limitación catastrófica. No me llevo bien con la magia, por una enfermedad. Soy sensible a los colores y a los ruidos. Pero él siempre estuvo para cuidarme.


Hola, soy Lady Adry. Esta es una historia de Severus Lady. Concretamente su primera versión de un Snape/OC. Por ende, no sabemos cómo va a quedar o a salir. Espero sea de su agrado. Muchos besos para todos.

Saludos y gracias por la atención prestada.

**Lady Adry de Lockshire**.

Los rews los contestará ella personalmente.

* * *

**Mi vida comienza mal. Otra vez.**

Nada podía salirle peor aquel día. Se había levantado con una terrible jaqueca y simplemente no podía pensar. Sabía que había algo importante que hacer, pero no podía poner algo en su cabeza. Dolía como los miles de demonios infernales y justo ese día, se había levantado con insensibilidad en el cuerpo. Con sensibilidad a la luz.

Apenas podía ver sin sentir arder sus ojos y su cabeza. Se llevó una mano a la frente, las chicas de su curso se preguntaban por qué siempre dormía con las cortinas de su cama, cerradas.

- ¡Tenemos que irnos a clases, Erizabeth!

Era cierto, era eso y... ¡Oh, estaba retrasada y no había prestado atención al reloj! Detestaba los ruidos altos y agudos. No podía concentrarse cuando algo de ese estilo, sacudía su cabeza con fuerza.

El reloj despertador era una de esas cosas que odiaba. miró a su alrededor, en busca de su ropa. Sus amigas ya estaban de pie y listas para irse a clases. Miró el calendario y notó que llegaría tarde para una clase muy importante.

La primer clase de pociones; con Severus Snape. Sí, siempre lo mismo. La típica historia. Ella llega tarde y Snape la castiga. Bueno al menos ya se sabía el final del cuento y no podía temer algo peor que eso.

¿O sí?

Bajó las escaleras corriendo, con una tostada en la boca y en la otra, sus libros y su varita. Trataba de no resbalar, pero le era imposible. Al llegar a la puerta, notó que al menos no era la única que llegaba tarde.

Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, llegaban tarde también. Siempre solía suceder, que alguno de ellos rompía las reglas.

Al menos esa vez; tendría menos castigo. Ya sabía cuánto Snape, odiaba a Harry y a Ron. Incluso al resto de Gryffindor.

La casa a la que ella al menos no pertenecía.

Al menos.

- Han llegado tarde. ¿Los tres?

Erizabeth asintió en silencio y miró a Harry y a Ronald. Bien, no significaba que había llegado con ellos, pero sí tan tarde como ellos.

- Haremos una cosa muy sencilla y que sé disfrutarán- dijo- les quitaré 50 puntos y a los tres, los voy a castigar esta noche. Limpiarán ventanas en el castillo, con Filch.

Ella no dijo nada, pero Ron sí se quejó y Snape lo señaló y lo mandó a su asiento. Refunfuñando, miró a su alrededor, mientras los Slytherin se reían de él.

- Hoy prepararemos la poción fortificante. Los instrumentos y reglas en la pizarra y en el armario. No necesito explicar qué tienen que hacer ni para qué se utiliza cada cosa- dijo, mirando inconscientemente a Neville y a Harry, junto a Ron.

Erizabeth meditó. Bien, su fuerte no eran las pociones. En realidad, pocas cosas lo eran... hacía lo mejor que podía. Mientras estaba a un lado de Neville, éste hizo estallar su caldero y Snape negó con la cabeza y suspiró en silencio.

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué Neville?

- Muy bien, caminemos a observar... qué desastre hizo esta vez el señor Longbottom.

Caminó hasta la pócima que se suponía debía preparar. Neville se encogió de miedo en su asiento y alzó la mirada, nervioso. Mientras Snape metía su ganchuda nariz dentro del caldero, una niña había comenzado a gritar hacia el otro lado del salón. Alzó la cabeza de inmediato y la miró. Pálida.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?

- ¡Señor, está en el suelo! ¡Está convulsionando! Mire.

- ¿Convul qué?

Caminó hacia unos puestos más adelante y miró con atención. Allí había una joven de cabellos negros, como la noche y se contorsionaba en el suelo, mientras escupía lo que parecía ser saliva. Estaba teniendo un ataque epiléptico.

El ruido debió haberla afectado.

- ¡Rápido, Potter! No te quedes allí parado y corre hasta la enfermería. ¿Alguien conoce a esta estudiante?

- ¡Sí!- dijo una tímida chica de su mismo curso- Es Erizabeth... es de nuestra casa. Ravenclaw señor..

En cuanto despertó, notó que estaba en un ala totalmente distinta y que eso no podía ser Hogwarts. Que eso tenía que resultar otro lugar y entonces... ¡sí! Entonces había tenido ese accidente otra vez.

Entonces... entonces ¿dónde estaba? Ladeó la cabeza y notó que Albus Dumbledore la miraba con una sonrisa y Minerva McGonagall también estaba junto a ella. La jefa de su casa. Y...

Él. Severus Snape. ¿Por qué estaban todos allí, mirándola? ¿Por qué Albus sonreía como si nada, aunque estuvieran en un lugar ajeno a Hogwarts?

Estaba comenzando a asustarse. Estaba comenzando a acelerar su ritmo cardíaco, cuando Albus suspiró y habló muy cerca de ella. Sentado a su lado, estaba allí mirándola y sonriente.

Como siempre.

- Vaya. Ha sido una sacudida muy fuerte, Erizabeth. ¿Estás bien?

¿Cómo saberlo, si ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba? O mucho peor. No sabía qué le había pasado y estaba comenzando a temerle a averiguarlo. A sentir que aquello que una vez tuvo de niña, le había vuelto a ocurrir.

- Sí. Creo que estoy bien. Creo que...¿qué fue lo que me pasó?

- ¿No lo recuerdas?- preguntó él y Minerva quién estaba parada a mi otro lado, me miró con una expresión de concentración. Estaba o lucía preocupada. ¿Era algo muy grave? Ya quería saberlo. Ya me estaba causando mucho miedo.

Ella negó con la cabeza y Dumbledore suspiró de un momento a otro.

- Severus te trajo aquí. El profesor Snape recibió la sorpresa de verte desmayada en su clase. Te movías mucho, convulsionabas y escupías. Él puso tu suéter en tu boca, para que no te mordieses la lengua y luego, vomitaste. ¿Sufres de algo, Erizabeth?

No estaba segura. Solo recordaba que a temprana edad, había deseado subirse a unos juegos en una feria. Una feria muy colorida y llena de niños. Había mucha luz y en ese momento, lanzarían fuegos artificiales. Era el bicentenario de la independencia y ella quería mirar más de cerca. Lo último que recordaba era haberse acercado a uno de los juegos pirotécnicos y en cuanto este salió despedido, aquel ruido ensordecedor, fue terrible para ella.

Casi la dejaba sorda.

- Solo recuerdo que cuando era pequeña, me acerqué a fuegos artificiales y casi quedo sorda por ello. Pero luego. Luego tuve ataques extraños.

- Eres una niña... eso se llama- dijo la medimaga a un lado de ella- epiléptica, cariño. Y no puedes hacer magia. No mucha.


End file.
